


Courtesan

by 13Radishes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Host Clubs, Kimono, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2932898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Radishes/pseuds/13Radishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama has an unlikely part-time job, so Hinata decides to weareth his mother's drapes, and do some snooping around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtesan

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know I haven't posted anything in a while but I've been trying to write the smut in this fic for ages and I finally got an idea while at my Grandma's house for new years, enjoy~!

Kageyama was obsessed with volleyball. 

This was obvious. 

He could toss for a good 6 hours straight if he damn well felt like it, things like food and a shower were secondary. He was blessed to have someone like Hinata, who could take on his nature and only ever in rare occasions, surpass it. 

But something happened every summer, or as the ball of sunshine started to notice, an oddity, so to speak, in Kageyama’s pattern. Usually, even during the winter holidays, the raven would text him almost every day, asking to practice or to go for morning jogs together, since they had become friends, this was common. But during summer, when the sun beat onto the sidewalk and the weather beckoned children outside, Kageyama would mysteriously disappear. 

Ok, maybe that was a little overdramatic. 

But even someone as dense as Hinata could notice how 5 practices a week turned into 3, then 2, when morning jogs became less and less frequent over these few months. It was in the summer of their second year, that Hinata decided to take action. 

Which led to one of the biggest pieces of blackmail anyone will ever have the privilege to hold against the ex-king of the court.

It happened when Hinata decided to follow the setter one day after their practice, pretending to walk home before hiding, and waiting until he was out of earshot before sneaking behind. The adventure took him all the way to Ikebukuro, Tokyo, where a black beanie hid his bright hair in the train station, so if the raven ever glanced behind suspiciously, all he’d see is a non-descript crowd of shuffling masses. 

The sun has started to set when Kageyama finally stopped along the side of a street, walking through a pair of gold rimmed doors, all he saw was a glimpse of red carpet and a flight of stairs before the door closed. He waited a few seconds before going up to it, reading the etched sliver plague on the door his jaw dropped. 

~The Midnight Room~  
Ikebukuro’s only all male host club.  
Step inside, and let us make all your dreams come true

He must’ve looked like an idiot, staring at the plague like it was going to swallow him whole. It was 5 minutes before he reached out to touch it, checking if all this was indeed real, the cold shock of the metal told him it indeed was. 

Why would Kageyama ever go into a place like this? All the way here nonetheless, he had no taste for escorts it wasn’t like him… 

Unless… 

No…

I mean…

It’s not possible. 

Hinata shook his head, there was no way someone like the ice-cold setter actually WORKED in a place like this, dignity aside he’d need social skills, which he obviously did not have. The orange haired boy had pondered that maybe his partner was just only really bad at talking to the same sex, and was actually a real hit with the ladies, but he highly doubted that. 

It wasn’t that the setter was bad looking, he attracted many naïve classmates of his, until he opened his mouth that is, or so much as looked at them. 

So it would be impossible, maybe he’s visiting a friend, or a cousin, yeah, yeah that seemed possible. 

Or not.

Who visits their relatives in the next city over every day? 

Hinata starts to think as he follows Kageyama again, and again. Each time becoming more and more curious, sometimes, he’d meet another black haired man outside, broader and taller than he was, with spiky hair and dark rings under his eyes Hinata could even see from afar. 

After three days, the boy found himself wondering what the setter wore in these sorts of situations, he’d always show up in his jersey, or in casual clothes when he and Hinata practiced, but he must’ve gotten changed inside somehow… What did they wear, he thought. Suits? That seemed possible, but how would Kageyama look in one, he was quite tall, so maybe he’d look alright, but he was lanky, or what Hinata would call lanky, so maybe the uniform was too loose, plus his stare would scare anyone who dare look his way.

The more he thought about it, the more he became intrigued as to why Kageyama wasn’t fired yet.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, Hinata decided one day as he raided his mother’s closet while she wasn’t home, pulling out a sky blue yukata from a black dry cleaning bag. 

Natsu was asleep, so she couldn’t tell on him as he carefully pried the matching obi from its place in the bottom of the closet, neatly folded as it always was. His mother had worn it a couple times for gatherings and bridal showers, so he had seen her tie the obi, but doing it himself was a whole different story. 

For once, he was thankful for his small frame as he pulled the outfit on over a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, the bulk of the fabric itself concealed his angular shoulders and arms, rigid from sports. He tamed his mop of unruly hair, fixing it to the side with a clip, blue flowers studded it to match the yukata. 

Looking himself in the mirror, he was both embarrassed and mildly astonished at how much like a girl he looked, and if he pouted his lips just a little…

No Hinata.

He stopped himself before he could try lowering his manhood further. 

Instead choosing to flash a smile at his reflection. This was an undercover operation, yeah that was a good way to put it. This was only a disguise, to find out what Kageyama’s real part time job was, it would be golden blackmail, he thought as he took the train into Tokyo. 

Even if he only swept the floors in that place, the fact that he worked there was enough to get him free pork buns for at least another year. 

He chose a later time to go, knowing the setter would already be inside as he pushed the door open himself for the first time. He could feel the plush carpet beneath his sandals as he marveled at the rich interior, golden chandeliers, Victorian walls and ceilings, a grand staircase covered in that same plush carpet that looked like it ascended to heaven in the way it’s dark wood railings rolled off their edges, beckoning it’s customers. 

“Excuse me.” 

A voice smoother that honey rang in his left ear, causing him to turn, his eyes wide at the sheer atmosphere of the place. A smile greeted him in turn, a smile, he guessed that was used to his reaction. 

“Do you have a reservation with one of ours?”

Hinata blinked, and the owner of the voice chuckled, taking his confusion as an answer in itself, “that’s alright, please… follow me” 

He was led up that grand staircase, it’s steps narrowing in length as they approached the top, the warm lights of the lobby started to dim in exchange for the darker hues of the top room. It was all dreamy, like some sort of purgatory, Hinata felt, as he stuttered towards a Victorian sofa the shadow led him too, now too disoriented to make out a face. 

“Have a look, tell us what you’d like and I’ll be back in a moment.” 

Another fabulous smile and the clicking sounds of shoes on the wooden floor made their retreat, two leather clipboards had been placed in front of him, with shaking hands, Hinata picked up one and breathed out slowly, slightly relieved to find it was only a menu, honestly, he didn’t know what to expect. 

He only realized that his breath spoke too soon when he picked up the second clipboard, the title read ~Hosts~ and sported names, all of which had no last name, information like birthday, age, starsign, height, weight, something called a ‘type’ were listed under every name, but no photos. 

Nimble fingers began to rustle, flipping through the pages looking for a specific entry, Tobio, King of the Court, Yama-chan, anything that damn setter would call himself in a place like this… 

Then it struck him. 

Kage. 

The simple hiragana startled him, but there wasn’t a doubt that he had found the right person, Capricorn, 180cm, that was all he needed to know to picture the setter he knew so well. 

He looked up, looked around the dark room, illuminated by as little lighting as possible, probably to keep it mysterious, he thought. 

“Come again, milady.”

That voice. 

Hinata’s head jerked up, the fabric of the yukata tugging at his shoulders to the sound of the voice, deep and slightly cracked, it resonated with him, the words were punctuated, not as smooth as the smiley menu setter but charming all the same, not too loud it bounced off the four corners of the room and rattled at the decoy’s bones. There was no mistaking it, it was his voice, Kageyama’s voice. 

He stood by the mouth of the stairs, leading back down into the bright real world. The remnants of light cast up and over the bowing figure as he stood back up. 

And even the stubborn redhead could admit, all his thoughts about the awkward setter in this establishment were wrong. 

He was tall, taller than Hinata remembered, legs framed by a pair of slacks that made him look nothing less than slender, while the dress shirt and waistcoat gave him the shoulder to waist ratio that resembled a triangle. 

He looked so much older than the angry teenager he was, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, Hinata could marvel at how the light chiseled into muscles in his arms, how the sliver buckle at the back of his waistcoat made black fabric hug his perfect abdomen tight, how his hair flipped back as he stood again, before falling back into it’s usual place, in front of his eyes. 

His expression was sober as the girl gushed to him, her voice still giddy sounding as it reached the bottom of the stairs, the figure turned slightly and Hinata noticed that his shirt wasn’t done all the way up, a couple buttons were loose, the collar wayward about the edges of the waistcoat, as the light hit his neck, he saw red and the speed at which thoughts zipped through his mind made him drop the clipboard he was holding, having it clatter to the floor, the echo bouncing off the walls of the room. 

The tall figure turns to his direction and walked over, becoming more of a shadow as it inched away from the light. He picked up the clipboard, and handed it to him. 

“Excuse me milady, you dropped this.” 

He seemed to be looking into HInata’s eyes, and yet, probably had no idea who he was. Shaking fingers grasped the board as the decoy’s mind raced even faster, what to do… he had so many questions amongst how could Kageyama degrade himself like this as well as the urge to laugh, but exposing himself made him not better than the man in front of him.

“Are you alright?” 

There it was again, that characteristic voice that sounded deeper up close than ever before, maybe it was because he spoke softly, something the setter never did unless he was mumbling irritably to himself, Hinata could hear the vibrations in his words, the gruff demeanor that still remained, all this did nothing to reduce his imminent panic. 

“Why don’t you take the poor girl upstairs Kage-kun?” 

It sounded like the smiley host, but in this dark under his blurry-eyed panic stricken vision, he couldn’t be sure. In front of his face though he did remember a nod, with a quick “follow me.” 

As he was led to an elevator, reminding himself to keep still and walk steady as he stepped in, like the rest of the place it was dim, plush with velvet and Victorian detail. The tall man beside him did not look at him, but instead focused on the close button of the elevator door, brows slightly furrowed however not as much as in practices. 

This was all so strange. 

They went up about 3 floors, Hinata guessed, and he was led into another room, this one brightly lit and cheery, with a sofa, coffee table and little pantry in the corner. Despite the pastel wallpaper and the bouquets of flowers that flowed out of various vases, Hinata couldn’t help but notice the blankets that were haphazardly strewn by the foot of the couch, or how the room had no windows, or perhaps, how a black sash lay crumpled on the coffee table, which Kageyama was quick to pick up and wind round his collar. 

“W-why are you doing this??” 

His voice blurted faster than he could stop it, making the setter turn around, his face furrowed in confusion, then widened in shock, piecing together how his client really was, and what he, HE, was asking. 

His expression soured in no time, his back hunching slightly as the handsome features of the man by the stairs turned into the cold king of the court once again, “what are you doing here?” he hissed, softly enough as if the walls had ears. 

“I could ask you the same question! What is this?? Are you some kind of prostitute Kageyama oh my god…” 

Hinata continued to blab nervously, whilst the setter merely stared at him, trying to find himself a solution amongst the noise. 

“Shut up!”

He grabbed the boy by his hair, expression menancing even though his ears were red as the roses on the table. 

“First of all…” He threatened quietly. “What are YOU doing here and how in the hell did you find me?” he paused for effect, the atmosphere around him darkening. 

“Two, no, I am not a prostitute.” He took a deep breath, “Three, before you ask, nobody and I mean nobody, finds out about this do you understand?” 

Hinata stared up at him, scared like that time he hurled a ball into the back of Kageyama’s head. 

And so, he responded accordingly. 

“I’m so sorry Kageyama I didn’t mean to know but you started practicing less so I followed you and it led me here and I didn’t know what do you or what you were doing and I knew you wouldn’t tell me so I got inside and it’s really weird and I’m scared that you’re selling or body I mean I didn’t know you were that poor is you could’ve just told me I would’ve- 

A hand clamped over the orange haired boy’s mouth as his voice raised through his hurried speech. The face of the setter red with embarrassment and rage as Hinata continued to try and talk underneath the hold, hand grasping at Kageyama’s taunt wrist. 

“You. Dumbass,” he started, “I, am not a prostitute” he stated again, sighing, “if you must know, I am a host, a cousin introduced me to this job, and I do it because it pays high for the amount of hours I work.” 

He remained quiet as Hinata struggled, eager to ask even more questions. 

“Look, I will take my hand off your stupid pie hole, but when I do, you better be quiet, or I’ll hit you with this damn vase,” he gestured to the glass vase, “or maybe stab you with a knife in the pantry, are we clear?”

He waited for Hinata to nod before he removed his hand, sticky with saliva as Hinata heaved a heavy breath, and that’s when Kageyama knew he was about to have a very difficult conversation. 

“So… what do you do… exactly?” 

Once Hinata was done with all his who’s and what’s, and Kageyama had calmed down enough to make him a cup of tea, they sat opposite each other on the sofa, Hinata still in his mother’s yukata, and Kageyama with his tie still undone, hanging off underneath his collar, the red mark on his neck still disturbing the decoy. 

“To be honest with you, I don’t really know.” 

The look on Hinata’s face must’ve been ridiculous, because Kageyama shot him a disgusted expression, visibly suppressing his urge to hit the orange haired boy, and cause a scene through these thin walls.

“There are young women who smile and laugh and all my manager tells me to do is be polite and do what they want,” he shrugged, eyes shifting to every corner of the room besides Hinata’s eyes. It was… odd, if anything, to see Kageyama so calm, scary and awkward still, but not screaming at a moment’s notice, maybe he’s just being cautious, or maybe he only gets riled up like that about volleyball. 

“So um…”

Hinata’s pointed finger to Kageyama’s neck trembled, “that… is… paid fo- 

Kageyama slapped his palm to his exposed neck before Hinata could even finished his sentence, the blow landed so hard on his skin that the mere sound shut the decoy up as the setter held back a wince, fumbling for his tie on the table to cover up that mark. 

“She’s a very… important… customer” 

Kageyama drew out the word important like how someone would reach through a sewer of crap to pull out a nickel, so reluctant, uncomfortable and somewhat sad. 

“And she always asks for me, I don’t know why.” He re-buttoned his shirt and did his tie with a speed Hinata had never seen, he might’ve been anxious to cover up the lovebite, but those fingers were indeed dexterous, as expected of a prodigy like he was.

They had a long talk that night, about why the genius setter was doing this, about how Hinata would die if he ever told, ESPECIALLY not Kurasuno and he stressed, ESPECIALLY not Tsukishima. They ended up talking about volleyball, about their favourite movies, Hinata lay down on the sofa, still in his Kimono, and Kageyama sat on the table. 

It was not until midnight did the orange ball of sunshine leave, careful, as per Kageyama’s directions, not to gasp when he was presented with the bill, eating up a whole week’s worth of his allowance, and nod, when he was asked if he had a good time and would he come back and so on. 

He made sure to walk out with his female dignity intact, and left the setter to his next customer. 

It was not until he got home and tucked away all the evidence, that he allowed himself to completely flip out, only stopping when he heard Natsu start to cry in the other room. 

He didn’t quite know what to say to Kageyama the next time he saw him, whether he could still face him without talking about ‘the thing’ as Kageyama had demanded.

So, he decided the only way to find out more, was to go back. He waited for another night when his mom was out, and snuck out of the house in his female persona just the same, much to Kageyama’s annoyance. 

“I told you not to come bother me here!” He would hiss in the elevator as they rode up. 

“But I wanted to talk to you!” 

Hinata would retort stubbornly, once they entered the usual room, to which the raven would roll his eyes, and mutter under his breath that the little squirt could talk to him any time he so well pleased when he wasn’t working, not that he spent all that extra time with Hinata (as he kept telling himself). 

But no, the decoy wouldn’t listen to him, or perhaps he did, and just blatantly ignored it, words bouncing off his thick, kimono clad skin that was beginning to drive Kageyama nuts. 

He couldn’t fathom why Hinata would go through all the trouble of crossdressing, taking a train to Tokyo and above all paying, to just sit in a room and talk to him, nevertheless that was what his customers did, but they were different, he supposed. 

“Hey Kageyama if you get your own room do all the other hosts get their own rooms too?” 

Hinata bounced as they exited the elevator, walking along the dimly lit hallway that led to the private room. 

“Some of them do,” Kageyama had gotten used to the term ‘Host’ coming out from Hinata’s mouth,.

“Some customers don’t mind a public setting” referring to the waiting room downstairs which Hinata had learned was actually a bar/café.

“but some like to have a more… one to one, interaction”

Knowing Hinata’s pea sized brain; he probably didn’t grasp the deeper meaning of that sentence. 

Kageyama locked the door behind them as usual, a sign that it was in use, because god forbid his boss walk in on him talking to what would look like a gremlin in women’s clothing. 

Hinata flopped on the sofa he was so used to.

“It smells like a different again today…” 

He mentioned ominously, staring at the ceiling he let his words echo through the room, the lonely walls played back his voice into Kageyama’s head, making him want to punch them, clicking his tongue he suppressed that urge. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata started again, propping his legs on the other end of the sofa, the slit in his kimono threatening to split.

“Lots of pretty ladies must sit here everyday huh…?” 

His voice was low, almost as if he was talking to himself and not the setter sitting across from him. Kageyama leaned back on his loveseat, tie off he rubbed at his exposed neck, thankful to be free of the chokehold as he listened to Hinata’s words, each jabbing him deeper and deeper. 

“Maybe…”

He wondered back, looking up to the same beige walls, to which the orange haired boy eventually replied, “Do they know you play volleyball?” 

The words made Kageyama’s head snap back to eye level, looking straight at HInata who seemed to be looking right back at him, the ornate beads from his headpiece dangling in his face as his head tilted. 

“N-no…”

The stutter was a quality he didn’t expect to his voice, “it’s a job you idiot,” he began again in his exasperated tone, “I have to be profession- 

“Do they know you’re a setter? Do they know that you’re really talented and…” 

Hinata stopped himself when he saw Kageyama’s nose wrinkle up, his face making the same expressions he’d make when he was about to hit the decoy for something stupid he said, but even though his face told him to look scary, his eyes couldn’t match it, as they glossed with the tiniest bit of guilt. 

“I mean… I know you’re really good looking and all and I’m sure the pretty ladies like that but…” 

Hinata sat up on the sofa, carefully undoing the clips out of his hair he shook out his bright curls, the beads were disturbing his face anyway. 

Kageyama’s tongue caught in his throat, how was he supposed to respond to that?! Sure his customers were shallow, but that’s what this business was all about, plus it paid well and he could save any physical strength he had for volleyball, or so he told himself, I mean, there may have been a little part of himself that was curious as to how his defunct personality could attract so much attention, so long as he didn’t open his angry mouth, as his boss said. 

It took him quite a while actually, to figure out that the attraction was only to whoever these women thought he was on the surface, he knew nothing about him, nor did they care, but Hinata did, strangely, and he was the only customer that did. 

No.

Hinata wasn’t a customer, he was, he was… 

“Oi bakayama you’re spacing out again,” 

The orange haired boy had managed to get in real close while the setter was having his mental rant, and with a quick motion of his hand flicked the other’s forehead, sending the raven back into reality, which, on instinct, made him grab the smaller boy by his throat, shaking him violently as he did. 

“What the hell man!” 

Hinata kicked against the holder and Kageyama doubled back, using his weight to topple them both over, knocking the vase of flowers off the coffee table between them in the process. 

“Hey don’t break stuff you idiot!” 

“You pushed me dumbass!!” 

“Only because you were looking like a mopey dog!” 

“That’s rich coming from a crossdressing gnome…” 

And so they tumbled about the floor, and as their shouts got louder Kageyama heard the door click, even amongst Hinata’s shrill screaming his ears were trained for that sound, the sound that meant he was in deep shit, because when the doors were locked, only his boss had the master key, opening the doors when time was up with the host he often caught the setter in the most embarrassing situations of being harassed by women, but no scenario he had seem before was going to prepare him for what he saw then. 

Kageyama’s face snapped to the opening door, frozen in place with his hands pinning Hinata below him, Kimono disheveled but still in place, somewhat, hair ruffled and panting. As the door opened, the key-holder managed a long blink before he frowned.

“Kageyama-kun, what are you doing…”

His voice sounded like he was about to murder a small child in the most brutal way possible. 

“A-a-ahh…!!” 

Hinata chirped from his position on the ground, he seemed to have shifted his voice up a few octaves, sounding huskily feminine, not difficult, Kageyama noted, seeing as he didn’t have the deepest male voice to begin with. 

There was something in it though, a curl to the end of his embarrassed squeal, that made the setter want to tighten his grip, but before he could clamp his hand over the decoy’s mouth, for the sake of his own sanity, Hinata continued

“Oh um… excuse me sir,” 

His voice still high, which made Kageyama want to belly laugh, rip out his voice box and do all sorts of other not-very-nice things to the boy.

“Milady,” the gentleman at the door bowed, “I’m so sorry, this is by means not typical behavior of our hosts, I will be happy to- 

“Oh no no! No uh… don’t worry about it I….” 

Hinata stuttered against every hard glare Kageyama gave him to stop, “I asked him to so… it’s… ok…” 

His voice softened with every word as the gentleman’s eyes widened inch by inch, ending with an awkward cough, sneaking an apologetic glance at Kageyama before closing the door, probably too shocked to take any apprehensions at that point in time. 

“The fuck!” 

Kageyama hissed, leaning himself down to speak softly, in case his boss was still near the door, face flushing the deepest shade of scarlet as he attempted to scold the smaller boy.

“I just saved your ass!” Hinata hissed right back, squirming the moment the door closed, “be grateful- ow! Hey!” 

Kageyama had buckled his weight down on the decoy, holding him down with the arm strength he had reserved strictly for volleyball to make sure that Hinata couldn’t move, surprising himself when he was careful not to completely crush him. 

Nevertheless, the struggling didn’t cease until the struggler was worn, head defeated against the hardwood, headpiece loose and teasing out of his orange locks, his neck was longer than the setter remembered, muscles from his collar up taunt as the few beads of sweat ran down into the crevices of the half undone kimono. 

The image itself was doing things to Kageyama’s mind he had never thought possible; it was only about time when the blood found somewhere else to pool besides his cheeks. 

“K-Kageyama…” 

Hinata’s breathless voice fogged his judgment even further.

“I think… you can let go now,” 

He sounded almost timid. Did he look that scary? 

Kageyama brought his eyes up from the bead of sweat curving it’s way around Hinata’s pecks to stare into the honey glazed eyes he knew so well. 

“What...?” 

“I said, you can let go… now…” 

Even as he said it, his eyes shifted, attempting to look at anything that wasn’t the raven holding him down, anything that wasn’t the slow rise and fall of his chest, connected to his by the ends of the tie that landed on him. 

“Kageyama…?” 

The second time rang barely above a whisper, one that the setter probably couldn’t hear if he were any further than the mere inches from his face that he was, and only getting closer. 

It was as if the world had begun to revolve around them in slow motion as Hinata felt every cell in his cheek heat up when it was stroked, eyes closing to the touch. 

It was only when the silence was broken by a short rap on the door that Kageyama’s lips were perched by his ears, seeming to have gotten there in lightning speed as the world snapped back to regular pace. 

“Over my dead body.” 

It come out more menacing than either of them expected, with a crack to his voice Kageyama didn’t realize could be there, fueled by the low growl that rang straight to Hinata’s brain when he sucked at his earlobe, sliding his lips down his neck, he found the boy’s sweet spot rather quickly, since Hinata was never one to be silent about these things. 

The setter found that the harder he sucked, the louder the decoy would become, picking him off the ground he moved the latter’s legs about his waist, never once disconnecting his lips as he began to nip at the bruise forming just below Hinata’s jawline. 

The cries and squeals from the warm puddle in his arms had long driven the knocker away, leaving them to their own devices, and doing what the very room was made for. 

Except this time, Kageyama actually enjoyed it. 

He actually enjoyed hearing Hinata’s desperate cries, how his legs wrapped so easily around his waist, he enjoyed how he could so easily pick him up and drop him on the couch. He loved the way Hinata clambered on top of him, how he kissed, the warmth of his lips and his even warmer, slippery tongue going down his throat.

When Kageyama so much as kissed his ear, Hinata realized that he didn’t mind being held down, he didn’t mind how the setter’s lips wandered down his neck and collarbone, giving him especially loud squeals when they cupped his nipples, just made visible by the undoing clothes. 

He could feel his back arch off the floor, pressing himself closer as two strong arms picked up him like he was weightless. Those strong arms that made their way down his back, stopping to massage every muscle along the way. To the fingers that dipped teasingly between his butt cheeks, slipping his shorts down his legs. 

The digit up his ass made it difficult for Hinata to focus on unbuttoning Kageyama’s shirt, especially as it began to wriggle about inside him. As the setter hit a particular spot, he had to stop, arching his back he pressed his hands on the latter’s chest, looking over his shoulder at the hands fumbling at his ass he let out the sultriest of mewls, pushing against the second finger that made it ways inside him. 

Goddammit. 

That was the only word Kageyama’s mind could come up with at the moment, releasing one hand from Hinata’s bubbly ass to undo his belt and trousers, which the decoy helped him pull down, together with the remnants of his own kimono in a building pile on the floor. 

The cold brushing his thinly clothed erection made Kageyama shudder as his slacks came off, followed by a sharp pain, making him wince, which did not go unnoticed by Hinata, choosing to pull off the final layer of clothing between them. 

Needless to say, Hinata’s face was priceless. 

His eyes wide with hunger with his mouth slightly agape, tongue darting out for just a moment to lick his lips which drove Kageyama insane, making his length stand even straighter against Hinata’s own. 

“Can I…” 

Tentatively, Hinata ran his fingers up the side, earning a low growl from the man beneath him, turning into a moan as he reached the tip. Eyes glazed with lust he took Kageyama’s shaft in his hand, the other supporting himself he gave it a few slow pumps, feeling the grip on his ass tighten, he decided to be more adventurous, grasping Kageyama’s cock in his hand, he started to rub his own against it, grinding his own length against Kageyama’s, who started to buck against him. 

It was a sight to behold, Hinata, the setter felt like he could cum just by looking at him, from that adorable button nose to those huge, doe eyes to the wayward curls to the abs that tensed on that little body every time he slid himself against him. In fact, Kageyama was too busy watching, he didn’t notice that Hinata had got himself a bottle of lube from the side drawer in the coffee table, the room was prepared after all, he thought as Hinata started to massage his cock with two hands, the slick, cold feeling of the lube making him throb in excitement. 

He released his fingers from the boy, resting his hands gently on his waist, fingers stroking his defined hipbones. He himself was panting from absolutely nothing, his own length leaking with pre cum already as Hinata lowered himself onto him, hands balanced on his pelvis as he took in Kageyama’s length a little at a time, moaning to himself. 

“Oh Kage…. Ahh! Why are you so… big... aaaaahh… mm…!!” 

It took all of the setter’s willpower not to jizz inside the boy right there and then, from the loose noises he made. 

Eventually, Hinata had taken all of him, sighing as his asshole adjusted to the cock inside him. Starting slowly, he began to raise himself halfway out, then sat back down. 

“H-holy shit… Hinata…” Was his response, the gaps filled with panting as he settled. 

“A-again…” came his command. 

Hesitantly, Hinata tried it again, and again. 

The pace picked up quite quickly, as Hinata found that he quite enjoyed the feeling of being stretched over and over again, leaning himself forward slightly for a better angle, balancing himself as Kageyama’s hands had moved to tease the tip of his own, slightly smaller dick. 

Again, the raven was amazed at the spend of which the athletic decoy could fuck, his hips and thighs pounding himself hard against the setter’s cock made his abs tense right above him. His face so candidly horny, so eager to please, Kageyama’s couldn’t help but give his cock a particularly hard pump, eliciting a loud sigh from the rabbit speed decoy, causing him to spew all over his own torso. 

The sight was finally too much for the raven to bear, he himself soon shooting his seed deep into Hinata, causing the latter to straighten, feeling the sudden hotness inside him, before collapsing on the setter. 

Hinata had stayed way over his time that night, of which he later forced Kageyama to pay half of, since “it’s kind of your fault too you know”, to which the setter easily agreed. 

At first he was worried that the shift in their relationship would challenge their sync on the court, seeing as that was always of optimal importance. But Hinata assured him not to worry, and he was right, they were still as linked as ever, if not even better, since the incident. 

Kageyama soon became impressed by Hinata’s ability to keep it quiet during practice, though he still had to bite Kageyama’s jersey to keep himself from squealing if they ever did it in the Kurasuno showers, it was difficult for Kageyama to scold him to shut up when his own mouth was occupied after all. 

It was only when he wiped the cum off his lips that he would say, “just repaying the favour…” in his grumpy tone. 

Hinata smiled, letting him believe what he wanted. 

Since then, the summer had always been Hinata’s favourite time of the year, sure he didn’t get much practice done, but he still got to see Kageyama. Although nowadays, he barely visits to just talk about volleyball.

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually continue this one if I feel like it, there are lots of open ends...
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys liked it! It's a little long for smut but it was kind of important to set the scene, plus I really wanted to write Hinata riding Kageyama <3


End file.
